


Bodies Talk

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Ryden - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about how Brendon's got a lil pecker and is a bad top so Ryan tries to coach him through topping. You're gonna love this Sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodies Talk

The headboard slams back against the wall.

Once. Twice. Three times.

Ryan stares at the ceiling, eyes dead and bored. Brendon continues slamming into him and stuttering throaty moans.

"Bren." Ryan hisses, screws up his face. "Bren, ah, fuck. Bren, _stop_."

He digs his fingernails into Brendon's upper arms and applies pressure, signalling him to give up.

"Come _on_!!" Brendon leans back and keeps himself between Ryan's thighs, not pulling out. He runs his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair and tugs at the strands, huffing and puffing out of frustration.

"This isn't working." Ryan declares agitatedly, swallowing and sighing hard into the space above him.

Brendon glares down at the lanky boy lying beneath him who's slick with perspiration from working mercilessly to feel something, anything.

"This is why you don't top, Brendon." He continues avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah? Because of my tiny pecker?" Brendon pulls out now, sliding the barely used condom off of his still-painfully-hard cock and tossing it in the waste basket by Ryan's bed. Ryan doesn't even hiss or hitch his breath at the loss of Brendon's cock. He should be insulted.

"Baby, we've been over this, it's not the size of the ship. It's the --"

"Motion of the ocean, yeah yeah yeah." Brendon says over Ryan's own voice, nodding his head like, _'yeah, I've heard this a million times before.'_

"You're just.... not a good top." Ryan sits up on his elbows now, eyes following Brendon as he stands up and walks over to Ryan's dresser drawer. He withdraws a string of condoms and rips one from the strand, tossing the condom onto Ryan's chest and coming back to the bed.

"Just get it over with and fuck me." He sighs, coming back and crawling up the length of the bed.

"Bren, how do you fuck chicks?" Ryan questions, rolling himself over on top of Brendon, letting his hair hang messily in front of his eyes and letting the condom slide off his chest and into the sea of white sheets.

"Ryan..." Brendon's voice is so exasperated. He is so sick of being subpar at sex. He's sick of this dynamic he has with Ryan where Ryan gets to do all the fun shit and drive him wild, and all he can offer is his World Class Ass and Mouth. He's an orifice to be fucked. Nothing more.

"Tell me how you fuck girls." Ryan urges.

"Guys and chicks are completely different!" Brendon shoots back.

"Okay, you're just mad because all your exes keep posting open letters about how you suck in bed and have a small dick on myspace." Ryan teases, smiling a bit and diving in to nip at Brendon's jaw.

"Shut up." He giggles a little and angles his jaw down to snatch Ryan's lips up in a kiss. It's quick and chaste, and leaves Brendon wanting more.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're a great lay. And your lips and ass definitely make up for what you lack in... Other departments." Ryan winks.

More giggles erupt from the two boys as they lean in for more chaste kisses, rough with stubble but soft and dry from lack of tongue.

"Also, maybe I'm just not a good bottom bitch. Have you seen my ass?"

Brendon reaches around and squeezes one of Ryan's ass cheeks, smiling against his lips. "What ass?" He says playfully.

"Exactly."

"How 'bout we do a walkthrough." Ryan says. It's more of a statement. Less of a request.

"Yeah...?" Brendon knits his eyebrows together curiously and lays down, his back flush against the bed and his head nestled into the still-warm pillow.

"Yeah." Ryan gets up between Brendon's legs and takes hold of his knees, staring down the planes of his body and into his eyes borderline predatorily. "Learn from me."

Before Brendon can respond, Ryan is there over-top of him, covering the boy's mouth with his own. Ryan takes his time, licking his way into Brendon's mouth slowly and lazily, letting their tongues mingle together languidly. It's nothing but saliva and stubble and sleepy brushes of fingers across cheeks and temples. Brendon reaches up and starts twirling locks of Ryan's hair between his fingers, smiling into each kiss, unable to help himself.

 _God I'm so in love_ , he thinks to himself.

But he stops, not letting his mind go any further. That's not what this is. It's sex. Just sex.

Ryan pulls away with a slow, wet, smack and Brendon puckers his lips, leaning forward, itching for more.

"So." Ryan smiles a crooked smile, carding his fingers through Brendon's sex-frazzled locks.

"Yeah?" Brendon responds purely, his lips quirking up in the corners.

"Everyone's different. Everyone enjoys sex in a different way. Which... is common sense." Ryan begins kissing his way slowly down Brendon's chest, each press of his lips wet and lazy. "And at this point, you should know what I enjoy."

A cruel smile spreads across Ryan's face as he drags his bottom lip over Brendon's right nipple. He kisses around the area before closing his mouth around the bud and sucking it, his tongue swirling back and forth.

"Mmmm... Yeah?" Brendon repeats, this time humming in pleasure and contentment, his eyes slipping shut.

"But there are always a few basic rules with good sex. Always give your partner proper prep and warm-up time. Good foreplay is key. Always know what your partner is comfortable with. And always have consent for everything you do."

Brendon's breath picks up speed as Ryan moves further down his body. His breathing hitches as Ryan begins kissing his hip bones, scraping his teeth over the sensitive flesh, his hot breath ghosting over the skin and flowing oh-so close to Brendon's proudly erect little cock. Ryan buries his mouth and nose into the base, letting his mouth work slowly in the groomed nest of pubic hair. Brendon leaves one hand to rest across his chest and moves his other hand to gently thread his fingers through Ryan's messy hair.

" _God_..." Brendon's voice comes out breathy and way too turned on. He watches Ryan with eyes at half moon, but still with so much intent.

"So this is the prep and the warm-up." Ryan says, low and throaty.

He dips down to graze his lips over the head of Brendon's leaking cock, relishing in how much this drives him wild.

Brendon chokes back a moan. "Yeah?" He practically whines.

"Mmmmhm."

Ryan works ever-so slowly, placing soft kisses on the head that make Brendon lose it, then moving on to suckle at it gently, lapping the slit. He keeps his eyes trained up at Brendon, makes sure his gaze stays gentle and almost virginal. His lips drag up and down the shaft, breaking up the flow with kisses now and then. Brendon's grip in Ryan's hair tightens as Ryan flattens his tongue on the underside and licks broad stripes up and down.

" _Fuck_ , Ryan. God, I thought I was the Blowjob King around here? What the he --" Brendon cuts himself off with a gasp and a moan as Ryan finally sinks down around his whole length, taking him to the base. It's easy for Ryan, a little too easy. And if it weren't for the blinding flashes of white heat behind Brendon's eyelids and the feeling of Ryan's throat closing around the tip of his cock, he might just be a little embarrassed about it.

Ryan pulls off with a slick pop and brings his hand up to start pumping Brendon gently. He keeps hold of the base and slides Brendon's cock back and forth across his bottom lip.

"Wanna try again, baby?" Ryan asks innocently, moving his hips very minimally against the mattress for a little friction.

"Ryan..."

"I'll walk you through everything. It'll be better than dirty talk." Ryan's pink tongue pokes out against Brendon's cock and he kisses the underside again in the messiest, sluttiest way.

"Ry, I want you to fuck me." Brendon supplies matter-of-factly.

"You're not getting off that easily. Come on."

Ryan sits up and back onto his heels, keeping a hand on Brendon's cock and stroking his fingers up and down the length so feather-lightly.

"You didn't even go over the other parts!" Brendon whimpers, pulling at the crumpled sheets surrounding him and covering his own flushed face.

"I'll go over them when you're fucking me. Now come on."

" _Fiiinnneee_...." Brendon groans, sitting up and switching places with his part-time lover.

Ryan takes Brendon's place and reaches up to pull Brendon into a slow and dirty kiss by the base of his neck. Brendon tries to compose himself, take his time, go slow. Do the things to Ryan that he enjoys having done to him.

"Do your prep work." Ryan commands gently, pulling away from Brendon's lips. "Do what you're gonna do and I'll walk you through the finer points."

Brendon huffs and smiles. "You're a bitchy bottom, you know that?"

"I just expect quality dick, nothing more, nothing less. I don't think that's so unreasonable."

"Tch. Yeah. Bitchy." Brendon reaches down between Ryan's legs and begins to tug at and massage his balls in just the way he likes.

Ryan hums and pulls Brendon down for another slow, messy kiss. They stay like that, in each others arms and making out for what feels like an eternity before Brendon pulls away and brings his hand up to his face, licking a sloppy stripe across his palm and returning it down south. He takes a firm hold of Ryan's cock and gives it some good pumps, keeping his eyes trained down at the sight of it getting harder and harder, beginning to leak into his fist.

"Ready for your fingers..." Ryan mumbles against Brendon's temple, placing a few lingering kisses.

"Yeah... Okay." Brendon responds, leaving one last kiss on Ryan's swollen lips before sliding down his body and situating himself between his legs. Meanwhile Ryan props himself up comfortably on the pillows.

"Hey." Ryan's voice is rough from tangling tongues and pure sex. "Slow. Okay? Take your time. There's no rush."

Ryan reaches down for Brendon's hand and the boys lace their fingers together. He brings Brendon's knuckles to his lips to kiss them quickly. Brendon sucks his bottom lip between his teeth and nods slowly.

Brendon unfurls their fingers and leans in further, placing 3 of his digits on Ryan's bottom lip. Ryan peeks his tongue out to trace the taste of the tips of each finger and Brendon gently slides them inside, letting Ryan suck and coat them with his saliva.

"Oh, fuck." Brendon swears, loving the feeling of Ryan's hot mouth around his fingers. He loves doing this. Could let Ryan suck his fingers off just as well as he could his dick. And he knows Ryan feels the same way about him.

Ryan takes hold of Brendon's wrist with both hands and deep throats the digits, then pulls them out slowly, letting a string of saliva connect between his mouth and the fingers. Brendon lets out a breathy "ah" as Ryan spits roughly on them for good measure.

Brendon resists the urge to be filthy as hell and suck his own fingers into his mouth, mingling DNA. Instead he scoots down to be level with Ryan's bottom half again and pulls Ryan's cheeks apart with one hand, teasing at his entrance with the slicked up fingers. He forces two fingers in first, Ryan still being a little wet and open from the first attempt at fucking, and twists and slides them in and out. Ryan lets out short, high pitched pleasured noises above Brendon and brings a hand up to his mouth to bite down on his knuckles.

"Scissor your fingers." Ryan requests, the knuckle of his forefinger still between his teeth and muffling his speech. "Ah... Ah, yeah. Like tha -- oh fuck, Bren."

Brendon dips his head down and licks at the spot where Ryan opens up and stretches for his spit-slick fingers, making Ryan moan in the sluttiest way. He spits at the spot and fucks his fingers in deeper.

"Good?" Brendon looks up to Ryan for approval, brown eyes wide with wonder and dark with lust.

"Yes, so good. So so good." Ryan slurs in response, moving his hands down to tangle in his boy's hair.

"Third?" Brendon brings Ryan's cock down to his mouth with his free hand and taps it against his full, swollen bottom lip.

"Yes, baby add a third." Lord, his voice is so wrecked.

Brendon slides the third in and moves up to get better access to Ryan's throbbing cock. He keeps fingering Ryan and stretching him as he takes him down to the hilt. Ryan throws his head back against the headboard as Brendon swallows around his cock, tightening the back of his throat around the sensitive head. Brendon chokes a little and pulls up for air. He's famous for his blowjobs, but Ryan's cock is in a class all it's own. It's long and thick and could give even the most seasoned cocksucker a run for their money. Brendon keeps up the pace, fingering Ryan and going in for the deep throat action before pulling back for air and going back in again.

"Ah... Brendon, fuck I'm gonna come." Ryan rushes out, voice gravelly and strained, his fingers tightening against Brendon's scalp.

Brendon pulls back, catching his breath and sitting up to gear up for the grand finale.

"You ready for my cock?" Brendon says, eyes hooded and dark as he pulls his fingers out of Ryan's hole. He feels ridiculous saying these dirty things, but if this is what Ryan wants, he'll give it to him.

"Want you so bad." Ryan breathes, pulling Brendon down to him by the shoulder and attacking his lips. "Want you inside of me."

"Yeah. Yeah." Brendon nods, slipping kisses in between his words.

Brendon sits back and runs his hands through the sweat-damp sheets searching for the condom and tube of lube. Ryan joins him in the search, pulling up the sheets and revealing the condom next to his ribs. Brendon twists around to find the lube near the foot of the bed. He takes the condom from between Ryan's middle and forefinger and starts tearing at it rabidly but has to remind himself, slow, slow, slow. Slow down. Enjoy it. No rush.

He gets the condom on with shaking hands and lubes himself up with zero patience or finesse, though he'd tried to tell himself to cool down.

Ryan gently drags his long fingers down Brendon's arm, causing him to shudder and pause.

"C'mere." He whispers, beckoning Brendon forward.

Brendon crawls forward, going in for a kiss before he cuts to the chase. He holds himself at the base, begins to push forward against Ryan's hole, and pulls back from Ryan's lips to watch as his head pops inside. He loves to watch as Ryan opens up for him, stretches and widens just for him. He doesn't do it often, because fuck he's bad at it. But when he does, it's his favorite thing.

Brendon's jaw drops dramatically as Ryan moans unabashedly, the boys sharing a moment of pure bliss and intimacy and the room going black, then red, then white.

Brendon gets in all the way and leans back in for another messy kiss before pulling back and lifting Ryan's legs up by his knees, pushing his thighs against his stomach.

"Fuck, Bren. _Fuck_." Ryan's jaw goes slack and his head falls backward, reveals that beautiful spot right next to his adam's apple that Brendon just loves to kiss and suck the life out of.

"Don't... Ah, fuck. Don't just slam in, okay? Make a rhythm, set a pace. Slow at... God fuck, I can't think." Ryan stops and breathes heavily.

"What the fuck is different this time?" Brendon questions, a bead of sweat sliding down his nose.

"You're not fucking me like a rabbit, you dingus." Ryan laughs, short and guttural, and Brendon tenses up, hissing at the squeeze of Ryan's muscles around him. "Ah, sorry." He says, biting his bottom lip.

Brendon applies more pressure to the backs of Ryan's knees and starts to move, pulling out an inch at a time, then sliding back in at the same pace. He stays slow for a few moments before quickening the thrusts of his hips, trying desperately to find that sweet spot.

" _Ah, ah, ah_..." Ryan stutters his moans and tries to gather himself. "Angle... Ah, fuck. Angle up. Babe, ah, fuck."

Brendon leans back and tries to push up at the angle Ryan requests, forcing a low guttural groan to spill from Ryan's reddened lips.

"Right there. Right there." Ryan moans urgently. He moves one hand to clutch the back of Brendon's neck tightly, and the other hand finds its way to his neglected cock, pumping it greedily.

Brendon lets Ryan's right leg fall to his side but continues pushing his left against his stomach, leaning against it for leverage. He fucks into Ryan's tight heat, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. His thrusts become uncontrolled and erratic as he draws close, his stamina weakened from the first round of this.

"You gonna come for me? You gonna come just for me? Gonna come with me inside you?" Brendon spits the words, veins showing in his neck and forehead as he tries to hold himself back from orgasm.

"Yes. Fuck, yes. _Yes._ " Ryan whines, high-pitched and needy.

Just as Brendon thinks he can't hold back anymore, Ryan is releasing into his own hand, come streaking his stomach and spurting through his fingers and his unrefined strokes.

"Shit." Brendon curses, allowing himself to let go as Ryan writhes beneath him and pushes down to get more of whatever Brendon can offer.

It didn't last long, but as far as Brendon can tell, it was good. At least he thinks it was.

Brendon rides out his orgasm and finally comes to still inside of Ryan, lets himself go soft inside of him as the two share a moment to come down and breathe.

After a good while Brendon pulls out, and for once, Ryan hisses from either the loss or the sensitivity.

"Good job, baby." Ryan smiles, pulling at Brendon's limbs and drawing him in for a kiss. He smiles against Brendon's mouth. "Good job."

"Yeah? Really?" Brendon breaks up the words intermittently with his tongue in Ryan's mouth.

"Yes. Really. Keep that shit up and we can do it again. And maybe next time we can do it a little longer."

Ryan's glowing with the sheen of sex and sweat and bliss, and Brendon wants to kiss and absorb every inch of it on his skin. He leans in to kiss his favorite spot next to Ryan's adam's apple, sucking at it vampirically and licking over the spot greedily.

Ryan stills as Brendon pulls back momentarily to tug the condom off and toss it away, and his face goes serene, his breathing even.

Brendon leans back into Ryan's chest and stares up at him, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"What?" He giggles gently, running a hand from Ryan's neck down to his chest.

"Nothing." Ryan smirks, enfolding Brendon in his arms.

"No, what is it?" Brendon taps words into Ryan's skin in morse code.

"You're just..." The words are there, at the tip of his tongue. _'I love you_.' And he wants to say them but he can't. He can't ruin this... Whatever it is they have going. Can't disrupt the natural flow. "You're just so beautiful. And... I'm glad I have you."

That will suffice for now. A good placeholder for ' _I love you_.'

"I..." Brendon starts. But cuts himself off before he can say what he's thinking too. "You're beautiful too."

Ryan leans down and captures Brendon's lips in his own. They don't need their words to talk. They have their bodies.


End file.
